


fools rush in

by klancepngs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Canon, First Kiss, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, am i really posting a vld fanfic in the year of our lord 2019? i guess so, because FUCK vld canon, given that. i've somehow never actually posted klance before, guess i'll finally be using my klance username on here for something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancepngs/pseuds/klancepngs
Summary: Lance and Keith have an April Fools Day tradition of pranking each other, which has continued since they started living together. Unfortunately, they both also have feelings. Feelings, and a whole lot of glitter.





	fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

> did i miss april fools day by two months? yes. yes i did. in my defense i wrote this on april fools day but assumed voltron was dead. regardless it managed to trend on tumblr the other day so i guess i was wrong and you guys get this fic out of it!

With Keith and Lance, April Fool’s Day has always been something of a challenge.

It starts on the castleship, where Lance (despite his propensity for getting numbers mixed around in his head) had been dutifully keeping track of what day it would be on Earth. At first, he marks the days on his wall, like a prisoner. Eventually, though, that became way too depressing for even his cheery disposition to counteract, so he nicely asks Pidge to make him a calendar. (And when that doesn’t work, he annoys Pidge until she finally gives in and makes him his “goddamn motherfucking all important calendar so you’ll fuck off already!”)

And so, he tracks the days. It makes him feel a little less lost and alone in space, knowing what time it would be on his home planet. He tries to get everyone to do the same, for the sake of holidays and such, but no one else seems to want to think about it. For Pidge, it’s unimportant--a clock would only remind her of how late into the night she’s working. For Hunk and Shiro, it’s too depressing--just a reminder of those at home who are waiting for them. And Keith?

Well, Keith doesn’t give a shit. It frustrates Lance endlessly, honestly, how little Keith gives a shit about Earth. It’s a cool guy attitude, and it’s annoying. How can he not miss one single thing? Not even a food, or rainy weather, or the moon?

Regardless, it means that no one else keeps track of the days. He still reminds everyone of holidays, and they try to celebrate, but it’s always a little hollow and sad.

Not on April Fool’s Day, though. The first time it ever happened, Lance went for a classic--a bucket of water placed precariously over a slightly opened door, awaiting a victim. He had to modify it slightly for the castleship’s weird sliding doors, though, and rig up a pulley rope system to the edge of the door. But hey, it worked, and maybe he didn’t take physics and engineering for nothing.

Actually, it _definitely_ worked. Because Lance was sitting in the common room, playing his video game, when suddenly there’s a loud, violent, Keith-like scream. Everyone freezes, waiting for a moment to see if this was an oh-fuck-it’s-Galra-attacking scream, or just an oh-god-Lance-what-did-you-do scream.

Their question is answered pretty quickly, as a long “LANCE, I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!” rings through the ship, followed by a slightly softer “LANGUAGE!” from a very Shiro-like voice.

Lance laughs, standing up to go see what had happened just as Keith enters the room, looking like a drowned, furious cat. His mullet is stuck to his very red face, and his eyebrows are furrowed over angrily bulging eyes.

“You’re gonna pop a blood vessel there, dude. I mean, red’s totally your color, but still, it’s a bit dramatic,” Lance says cheekily, crossing his arms.

“You’re dead to me, you know that? I’m going to go pour all of your face shit into the toilet now,” Keith snarls back. Lance can’t help but think that he looks cute when he’s angry.

“You do that, and I will personally flush your little knife into the void of space,” he responds, smirking.

And so began a yearly war.

Keith replaces Lance’s bar of expensive soap with cream cheese. Lance gives Keith toothpaste filled Oreos. Keith covers everything in Lance’s room with tin foil. Lance fills Keith’s room with balloons.

This year, finally, they were back home, living _almost_ normal lives--going to school, living in dorms, having jobs, knowing that they’d fought off an alien species from destroying the entire universe and somehow not a single one of them had died (especially not Allura, who went on to become the Queen of the Entire Universe, and shared that role with her new wife Romelle)--y’know, the usual. And Lance and Keith are spending...a lot more time together. Everyone else is spread out, busy doing their own awesome thing, while the two of them just decided to go to college. So now they do, and they share an apartment to live in for it.

However, this gave April Fool’s Day a whole lot of terrifying new possibilities.

At first, it was the same routine as every year. Lance takes a shower and goes to dry his hair, only to have to get back into the shower after his hair dryer blasts his entire face with white flour, sticking disgustingly to his slightly wet skin.

He makes Keith coffee, which, of course, is filled with salt. Keith spends half an hour scrubbing the taste out of his mouth with toothpaste that _hadn’t_ been stuffed into an Oreo cookie, cursing Lance and his own gullibility the whole time.

Keith, unfortunately, has to go to work, a small reprieve from the chaos of the day. At least it is for Lance, who doesn’t have to go make coffee at the busiest coffee shop in town. So, of course, he spends a while setting up his next prank. It requires a bit of preparation, so he’s glad to have the time alone.

First, he gets their shared apartment stepladder, getting up high to reach Keith’s ceiling fan. Next, it’s a matter of covering the top of the whole thing in one of Keith’s least favorite substances in the world: glitter. (In varying shades of blue, of course, because what’s the point if you aren’t going to go the whole way?)

Finally, the precarious setting of glitter is done, waiting anxiously for the fan to be turned on and rain down a shower of blue, shimmery hell upon every single one of Keith’s belongings (and of course, Keith himself). To make sure that actually happens, though, it has to be hot. The April weather is a bit warm, but not exactly enough to do the trick, so Lance changes into the least amount of clothing acceptable for living with your roommate that you’re not dating (short shorts and a tank top), and turns the thermometer all the way up to 80 degrees.

Then, of course, Lance realizes it’ll be an hour before Keith will be home, and finds himself laying on the couch, thinking back to the start of all this, in space. To the start of him and Keith.

He still, of course, will always maintain that he and Keith met way before they were rescuing Shiro, whether Keith agrees or not. Because god, how could anyone forget Keith Kogane? No one at the Garrison ever would. It was Lance’s curse, for so long, to always be reminded of the only reason he got into the piloting program--Keith, the rogue boy, the edgy weirdo, the hot strong and silent type, had “behavioral issues”. So of course Lance was going to be a dick to him. The guy had everything Lance wanted, and he gave it up because he was just too cool? Lance could never understand it.

That is, until they went to space. Even then, it didn’t fully make sense to him, until one night on the deck. Lance had been staring out the massive glass window at the unfamiliar stars, feeling lost and alone. Of course, that’s when Keith will always find him. At his worst.

He could hear Keith walk up behind him, feet bare against the metal floor, steps hesitant as if he wasn’t sure this was allowed. He sat next to Lance, crossing his legs and staring out into the sky. They just stared for a long moment, neither speaking, gazing at the open expanse outside the window.

“Why did you give it all up?” Lance asked abruptly. The question had been rattling around his head for years,and he couldn’t stand to keep it in any longer.

“Give what up?”

“The Garrison. The piloting program. Your life. You left everything you had. You drove off into the desert and left it all behind. _Why?_ ”

“What?” Keith answered quickly, a frustrated look taking over his face. “Why do you care?”

Lance sighed, shaking his head slightly.

“I need to know,” he said, unwilling to explain right away. Keith took a moment and a deep breath to think. Lance watched the crease fade slowly from his brow as frustration gave way to introspection.

“I didn’t have anything there, Lance,” he said softly, his head turning to look at Lance instead of the stars. Lance met his gaze, clearly confused, so he continued. “Shiro was...everything, for me. Piloting was something I got to do because of him. It reminded me of him, and I just...couldn’t keep going. He was my brother, and sort of my parent, I guess? And the only person that had ever treated me...like a person, instead of a problem. So, I guess, he was more important than... anything at the Garrison.” Keith paused, eyes cast down in slight embarrassment. “That’s--that’s why.”

Lance sat for a moment, thinking. It explained the disinterest in the calendar, too. Keith didn’t care about the date, or Earth, because all he’d ever wanted on Earth was with him here. He had a family, and people that cared.

Maybe that was a better reason than missing garlic knots.

“Think we’ll ever get home?” Lance asked, changing the subject instead of answering. It felt like there was an understanding that words would’ve broken.

“Well, hopefully we will. We’d be pretty shitty guardians of the universe if we didn’t. And I’m not shitty, at the very least. You, on the other hand…” Keith replied, cracking a grin. Lance punched him in the arm, but smiled back nonetheless.

“Wanna help me make new constellations?” Lance asked, turning their attention back to the stars. Keith just nodded, the conversation fading into easy silence as they scoured the stars for familiar shapes.  
Ever since that night, things had been different. They hadn’t been rivals, they’d been a team. Sure, they were still dicks to each other, but there was something else there.

Something that Lance was starting to worry was, on his side, more than platonic. Living together had really sealed the deal on that one. It was one thing seeing Keith on the castleship, but here, seeing him walk to the shower and back (shirtless), seeing him groggy in the morning, seeing him up until 2am watching conspiracy videos on his phone, hunched into the couch and almost definitely giving himself eyestrain? It’s...different. And it’s definitely enough to make Lance fall for him.

Just as that terrifying thought crosses his mind, though, Keith walks right through the door and immediately groans, effectively ending Lance’s internal musings.

“Turning the heat up? This is your worst prank ever, Lance,” he says smugly, rolling his eyes. Lance furrows his eyebrows in fake defeat, acting annoyed.

“You hate the heat! Now everything is warm! Ha! Ha ha!” Lance is pushing his acting abilities a little far, but hey, it’s April Fool’s day. Keith is suspecting him anyways, clear in the roll of his eyes.

“You...do remember I lived in Texas my whole life, right, Lance?”

“Oh. Right. Shit.”

He follows Keith as he walks into the kitchen, setting down a box of pastries from the coffee shop on the counter. Lance sits up on the counter, watching Keith’s eyes trail up his barely clothed body. The gaze is subtle, but Lance is looking for any subtleties he can find. Feeling that gaze, knowing he’s being watched, it makes his heart _stutter_ , and he flushes with a blush that he very much plans to blame on the heat.

“So, how exactly is it a win if you have to get practically naked to be comfortable?” Keith asks, wincing. Lance flashes a pearly white model smile.

“I _love_ the heat, mullet. I’m at my happiest in this climate!”

“Our apartment shouldn’t have a climate.” Keith shrugs off his light jacket, walking over towards his room. “Now, because of your dumb, terrible prank, I have to change clothes and waste two outfits in one day so I don’t melt while we’re waiting for the AC to kick back in. Thanks a lot.”

Lance grins, following him over to his room but not walking in, instead stopping just at the door frame to lean against it and wait for the show. Keith ignores him, taking off his shirt--oh god, is it the heat or Keith’s bare skin making Lance feel dizzy?--and changing into a lighter t-shirt.

“God, I feel like I’m choking. I bet this is really funny to you, huh, Lance? I hate you,” Keith grumbles, finally marching over towards the center of his room, reaching up to the string hanging from his ceiling fan. Lance holds his breath as he pulls it, and--

Absolute chaos erupts almost immediately after, a blizzard of light and dark blue glitter raining down upon every inch of the room like a spring thunderstorm. Lance barely misses being affected, still having to jump quickly back and out of the way. Only moments later, the storm is over, the ceiling fan spinning peacefully above a stunned Keith, who is donning a face absolutely plastered in glitter, which sticks even better to the beads of sweat that had been forming on his forehead.

Lance can’t help it, he breaks into peals of laughter, bending over at the hip to gasp for air in between. Keith stays silent as Lance’s obnoxious laughter fills the apartment, waiting for the loud noises to stop echoing against their plaster walls. As it finally dies down, he doesn’t even speak. He looks over at Lance, eyes full of fury (and probably some glitter too).

The pause is long, drawn out, and vaguely anxiety inducing. Did he really overdo it this time? Yikes.

And then Keith grabs him by the wrist, already imparting quite a bit of glitter onto him, pulling him into the glitter-bombed room. Lance lets out a resisting yelp, but Keith is too strong, able to fully pull him in before he even knows what’s happening. Suddenly, he’s pushed down on Keith’s bed, a cloud of the glitter that had fallen there shooting up as he flops down unceremoniously.

“Uh, Keith?” Lance ventures, staring, confused, up at the boy who’s now standing at the edge of the bed, just staring at him. His intimidating look would kill, if not for being slightly undercut by the glitter.

“Your turn.” It’s all Keith says before moving forward, sitting on top of Lance’s chest as he shakes out his hair, rubs his body, does anything to remove the glitter from himself and cause it to fall onto Lance, who shrieks, trying to twist away from it. Keith grabs his wrists and shoves them into the bed, pinning his arms down, and uses his legs to fully immobilize Lance, who looks up at him grumpily.

“This would be kinda hot if you weren’t being a jerk right now,” he grumbles, staring up at Keith with a frustrated look. Keith startles, grip loosening, and stares wide-eyed back at Lance.

“Wha--why would you say that?” he asks, stunned. Lance smiles smugly back.

“It’s true, isn’t it?” 

“It’s not--we’re not--huh?” Keith looks kind of like he’s malfunctioning, meaning his grip is getting very loose. Lance uses the opportunity to flip them, pinning Keith down in the same way he’d been held just a moment ago.

Keith looks bewildered and conflicted, like he’s not entirely sure what’s happening right now. Lance stares down at him, taking in his features, his black hair, his thick eyebrows, his pretty eyes, his thin nose, his permanent frown, all lightly speckled with blue glitter. And his brain starts speaking, which is, of course, never a good thing.

_If you kiss him now and he doesn’t like it, you can say April Fool’s._

Lance can’t help but let out a small sigh at the thought. It’s true, but...what if Keith gets mad? What if he thinks Lance is a bad kisser? What if it gets super awkward and Keith moves out?

That’s when he looks back down and notices Keith staring at his lips, a hungry expression in his eyes.

_What if he wants it too?_

That’s all the encouragement Lance needs before he’s pressing down, lips crashing into Keith’s harshly. Keith’s shock is apparent at first, and his mouth is frozen, terrifyingly so as Lance attempts to kiss into his mouth. But eventually he seems to comprehend the situation, and immediately begins to kiss back fervently, as if he’d been waiting, hoping for this for just as long as Lance had. 

The glitter is clearly present in the kiss, leaving a scratching sensation which is only slightly uncomfortable as their lips push together harder and harder, pressing deeper into each other the longer the kiss goes on, until Lance can’t keep holding Keith’s arms down anymore and his hands instinctively pull to Keith’s cheeks, Keith’s neck, Keith’s hair, Keith’s shoulders. Keith’s arms follow suit, quickly grabbing tightly around Lance’s hips, prompting Lance to gasp into the kiss, an opportunity which Keith quickly takes in order to slide his tongue into Lance’s mouth, a new and welcome sensation. Their tongues slide against each other for a moment, until it’s all too much and Lance has to pull away because frankly, if he doesn’t stop right now, Keith is absolutely about to have blue glitter in some entirely new and private places too.

He jerks away and they both gasp for air, breathing slowly, eyes closed. Finally, when they can breathe again, their eyes open and meet and stare for just a moment.

“If you say April Fool’s right now, Lance, I’ll throw you out the window of this apartment and never look back,” Keith threatens roughly, despite his eyes shining with just a touch of real worry. Lance chuckles, leaning back in to put himself in Keith’s face.

“If you did that, I’d never get to kiss you again, so I guess I’ll have to play nice.”

Keith grins, grabbing Lance and roughly pulling him back down for another kiss.

Somehow, after that, the blue glitter _did_ end up in a few interesting places.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> you can find me on tumblr at [potionrose](https://potionrose.tumblr.com/) if you feel like messaging me about this  
> massive shoutout to my boyfriend [renyoi](/users/renyoi/profile) for editing this for me and generally helping me out with it! he's also the only reason i still care about klance so really all the credit goes to him  
> for the record i don't care much about vld outside of klance but! klance is still valid in my book so here we are


End file.
